


You're the only one of you

by Slyst



Series: Afterglow [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Aomine and Kagami play a game of one-on-one





	You're the only one of you

“Oi Bakagami what kind of shot was that?” Aomine panted out, his hands on his knees, sweat pouring down his forehead despite the frigid winter air around them. He wasn’t going to let a bit of snow stop him from playing Basketball, especially when he had Kagami at his disposal and the games might actually be a challenge.

“Shut up! My ass hurts you dick. It’s hard to jump.” Kagami’s face flushing red as he shouted out the admission.

Aomine smirked as he sauntered over to the redhead, already thinking about why and how he wanted to do it again, “want me to massage it better?” He ran his hand down over Kagami’s ass, hand sliding smoothly over the plump cheek. He _really_ loved Kagami’s ass.

The redhead smacked his hand away, “Hey! I’m trying to win a game here!”

“Be real Kagami, you’re not gonna win this.” Aomine was in rough shape himself after last night as well, maybe not in the soreness department but everytime he looked at that damn Bakagami his knees went weak. Even as the other boy burst out into laughter, his body folding itself in half as he choked on his giggles, “Hey! What the hell is so funny?” The sight was making Aomine’s stomach do some weird flips, he wasn’t sure he’d seen Kagami laughing so thoroughly before. He was a sight to behold.

“Are you still on that _the only one who can beat me is me _shit?” Kagami was wiping tears of mirth from his eyes as he smacked the bluenette across the back, sending him stumbling forward.

Aomine glared at the redhead, “You know its true! You still haven’t beat me again.” He didn’t actually believe that admittedly stupid line anymore, but he couldn’t be letting Kagami know that. If Bakagami knew how soft he’d gone towards the boy he’d never hear the end of it.

“You ever hear the saying there’s no I in team you jackass?”

“But there’s a me.” Aomine snarked back, smirking, “besides we’re playing one-on-one. I _am _the team.”

“Man you’re a handful.”

“That’s what you love about me.” The bluenette was teasing, but even after everything he wasn’t entirely sure where he stood with the fiery redhead. They’d never explicitly said all that mushy love crap to eachother, because really it wasn’t Aomine’s style but he knew he felt _more_. They really were like fire and ice, dancing around eachother in a fight for dominance. On the surface it sounded like a recipe for a disaster, but in reality they balanced eachother out perfectly. Kagami was so pure and good and _right_.__ He fit against Aomine’s own rough personality, smoothing out the edges just right, keeping him grounded.

Kagami was shaking his head now more in exasperation then denial, as he grabbed Aomine by his shirt, dragging him in, mashing their lips together wantonly.

Never one to be outdone the bluenette kissed back forcefully, dragging their one-on-one into their kiss. Saliva slick lips sliding together, tongues tangling in a competition for control. Kagami moaned into Aomine’s mouth, the sound going right to his cock. He moved his hand to cup Kagami through his basketball shorts, he was half hard.

The redhead jerked back, “Dude, we’re outside!”

“You’re no fun.” Aomine pouted, “besides, you started it.”

“Yea but that’s no excuse to put on a show for the whole damn neighbourhood! You can kiss regularly you know.” Kagami gave Aomine a shove in the direction of their home, his face red as a beet, “we’re leaving now.”

“But I haven’t won yet!” Aomine argued petulantly.

Kagami turned to him abruptly, red eyes aflame with an intense vulnerability he’d never seen before, “Yea you have.” His voice came out in a low growl, that Aomine felt in his gut._You’re the only one of you._

Navy blue eyes grew wide as he realised what Kagami was saying. He felt his face break out into a smile__.__ Not the kind of smile when he faced a really hard opponent, but something genuine, something that sent a rush of warmth to the tips of his fingers, and down to his toes. _Baby, that’s the fun of you._

He walked over to the redhead, yanking him into a tight hug, “Well duh, I always win.” _And I promise that nobody’s gonna love you like me_.__

**Author's Note:**

> Really they can't keep their hands to themselves.
> 
> Song is Me! by Taylor Swift


End file.
